


Day Thirty

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Sam proposing to you at the same time as you trying to tell him you're pregnant + Imagine being on the run from Gordon because you're pregnant with Sam's child + Imagine Sam freaking out when you go into labor because he knows that kid will have a target on her back the moment she's born + Imagine watching Sam as he plays with his baby girl and calls her princess (his nickname for her) + Imagine Sam's reaction when yours and his daughter's first word is "Dada" + Imagine your daughter being afraid of the doctor, so Sam dresses up as one to please her + Imagine yours and Sam's daughter always asking to ride on Sam's shoulders so she can be tall like Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirty

You settle against Sam with a sigh, head tucked under his chin. His strong arms wrap around you. Now is really the perfect moment to tell him, lounging on a motel couch while Dean's out, but you’re nervous about how he’ll react.

“Sam?” you say, sitting up so you can look him in the eye.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I have something to tell you.”

“And I have something to ask you.”

“You go first.”

“No, you.”

“Sam, I'm pregnant” you blurt at the same time he says “Will you marry me?”

There’s a moment of silence, and then, “What?”

“You’re pregnant?” Sam asks.

You nod. “Are you serious about marrying me?”

“Of course I'm serious. But, Y/N, are you really pregnant?”

“I really am.”

A grin splits his face and he pulls you in for a fierce kiss. “I’m going to be a father,” he says in amazement, holding your face in his huge hands. “How far along are you?”

“Not far. Just enough for the doctor to be sure.”

“So, that bug you have?”

“Morning sickness. It sucks and I'm not done with it. Luckily, today hasn't been too bad.”

He nods, still smiling. Then his eyes widen. “Oh, I almost forgot!” he digs around in his pocket and pulls out a small black box. “Let’s try this again, shall we?”

A lump forms in your throat as Sam gets off the couch and onto one knee, opening the box. “Y/N,” he says. “Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Sam Winchester?”

“Yes!” you squeal, throwing yourself into his arms. You kiss him soundly before pulling back to hold out your left hand. “Put it on me.”

Grinning, Sam takes the ring- a simple silver and diamond piece- from its box and slides it onto your finger. You hold your hand up so the ring catches the light.

“Mrs. Y/N Winchester,” you say. “It has a nice ring to it.”

That’s when Dean chooses to return. He stops in the doorway, brow furrowing when he sees you and Sam sitting on the floor. “What did I miss?”

X X X X X X

The wedding is a small affair. Missouri calls not long after Sam proposes and insists on helping you plan it. Pastor Jim performs the ceremony. The boys rent tuxes, but you splurge and use some of your savings to buy your dress. It’s a simple white number, with a square collar and long sleeves. The ceremony is short, as neither you, nor Sam are overly religious.

After the wedding, which was only attending by a select few members of the hunting community, Missouri hosts a small reception at her house. Then you and Sam “honeymoon” at the nicest hotel available for a few nights.

A week after the wedding, you’re back on the road. This time, though, Sam is dead set on finding a safe house for you to stay in until the baby is born. You’re dead set on staying by your husband’s side. Dean is doing his best to remain neutral, though you're pretty sure he’s on your side. It’s kind of a point of conflict.

“I don't need protecting, Sam,” you say firmly.

“Y/N, baby, you know my past and have forgiven me for it. But there are a lot of Hunters out there who haven't. If word gets out that you're pregnant, there are some who will stop at absolutely nothing to stop our child from entering the world.”

“Then what better place for me to be than by your side? Sam, locking me up somewhere isn't going to keep me or our child safe. It’s going to make me a sitting duck.”

“She has a point,” Dean admits, eyes still on the road. “If we put her in a safe house, we won't be able to visit regularly and I'm not sure that's a good thing while she's pregnant.”

“Thank you, Dean,” you sigh. “Plus, if I'm in a safe house, what about all those refular check-ups I'm supposed to have? How do those work into your plan?”

Sam rubs his hands over his face. “Fine. You won't go to a safe house. But no hunting.”

“That won’t be a problem. I’ve already dropped caffeine and alcohol, in case you haven't noticed. Not hunting won't be so bad.”

X X X X X X

Not hunting is hard.

Just because you're not hunting doesn't mean the boys aren’t. Dean would go stir crazy without hunting and Sam's not about to let him hunt alone. Which means you get left in a locked motel room while they take down the monster of the week. If that's not stressful, you don’t know what is. Not only are you  _alone_ , but you’re pretty sure this sitting around and waiting for the boys to get back, hoping neither of them is hurt in either way, is not good for your health.

The doctor mentions it at your next appointment.

Dr. Morris is a kind older woman whose husband is a Hunter. She is actually an OB/GYN and, despite being retired, keeps her license up to date. She has a large amount of equipment stored in a room in her house where she sees patients. Sadly, you are not one of her free patients, but the bill is nowhere near as large as any other doctor would be.

“You’ve been under a lot of stress lately, haven't you?” she says while setting up the ultrasound. “Let me guess. You’ve stopped hunting, but your man here hasn’t.”

Sam shakes his head sheepishly. “No. My brother wants to keep hunting and I can’t let him hunt alone, nor are there any other Hunters I trust available to be his temporary partner.” he doesn't mention that he thinks him not hunting would be a big red flag to any Hunters who may mean me or our child harm.

“Well, you’re going to have to figure something out, because leaving her alone in the motel room while you're off risking your life on a weekly basis is not good on her health. Now, let's take a look at the littlest Winchester.”

X X X X X X

You leave the appointment with several ultrasound printouts in your pocket and Sam's big hand curled around yours. You feel better, but not much. Sam hasn't said a whole lot since Dr. Morris talked to him.

“Sam?” you prompt in a soft voice.

“Why did you tell me that my hunting was stressing you out?”

“Because I didn't want to distract you. You’ve had so much on your mind recently. I didn't want to add more.”

He stops, turning to face you. “Sweetheart, you and the baby are my priority. I need to know when something is wrong so I can make it better.” He cups your face in his hands. “If you need me to, I will stop hunting. I’ll call up Bobby or Garth and have them be Dean’s temporary partner. I’ll still help with research, like you do, but no more killing monsters. Would you be okay with that?”

You nod, bringing your hands up to cover Sam’s and pressing a kiss to the inside of one wrist. “I would.”

X X X X X X

Sam stops hunting. It’s hard on him, you know, but he pushes through and eventually you fall into a rhythm of sorts. You and Sam help with research, while Dean and Garth, who is a total sweetheart, take on the legwork. Everyone comes out happy.

You’re reaching the end of your first trimester when word finally gets out to the Hunter community that you’re pregnant with Sam’s kid- Jelly Bean, as you’ve taken to calling her. Well, Sam says it’s a her. You’re pretty sure you’re having a boy, but you won’t know for a few more months.

As soon as the news reaches the community, things really get tough. Dean takes on smaller cases so you can move around more often, staying as far ahead of anyone on your trail as possible. Sam never leaves you alone except when going to the bathroom. Your husband is an almost constant fixture at your side, his fox eyes taking in every detail of your surroundings in order to determine the presence of any threats. You go out less, as well. You go on morning walks with Sam to let you get some sun and fresh air, but he and you both prefer the safety of a motel room over the uncertainty of the outside world.

Within a month, there is most definitely someone on your trail. Dean’s not sure who, but he knows you’re being followed.

“It’s Gordon,” he announces one day when he returns from a food run. Garth is next door sleeping off some injuries from their most recent run in with a ghost.

Sam grits his teeth at the news. “Joy. We’d better move as soon as possible. We need to be as unpredictable as we can be.”

“Who’s Gordon?” you ask, chowing into your chicken sandwich.

“A Hunter with a grudge against Sam,” Dean explains. “He’s one of those guys who gets an idea stuck in his head and never lets it go. He’s also a sick son of a bitch who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Last time, he tried to blow Sam up, using me as bait. We managed to get him arrested, but looks like he’s out. He’s not going to be happy and he’s not going to be easy to lose.”

You nod, getting the picture. “We’d better get going, than.”

X X X X X X

Dean was right. Gordon isn’t easy to lose. He follows your group through several states. You hate having any pattern to follow, but there are only so many ways you can visit Dr. Morris and eventually, he catches on. Which means the day you go to finally learn the gender of Jelly Bean, he’s waiting.

As soon as you step out of the Impala, a big black man is there, wrapping strong arms around your middle and dragging you away. You’re about to fight back when a cool circle presses against your temple.

“Gordon,” Sam says in a low, dangerous voice. “Let her go.”

“I’m doing the whole world a favor, Sam,” the man- Gordon- says. “This kid is going to be an abomination, just like its sperm donor. Getting rid of it is the only way.”

Dean is getting slowly out of the passenger seat, gun trained on Gordon. “Drop the gun,” he orders.

“If you move another step I’ll kill her as well as the little monster,” Gordon snaps. “And then- ack!”

He jerks behind you, grip loosening, and then slumps to the ground. You whirl to see Dr. Morris standing there, frying pan held up like she just hit him with it.

“I hate men like him,” she spits. “Come on, you three. The police are on their way. Sam, you and your brother are going to want to hide. Y/N, darling, you’ll probably have to talk to the cops. You’d better have a story ready. Dean, park the car somewhere else, will you?”

With that, she takes your hand and leads you inside.

X X X X X X

The boys hide in the secret panic room Dr. Morris has in her basement while the police interview you. They’re very gentle, taking into mind your current condition. When they finally drive away, Gordon in the backseat, you slump over on Dr. Morris couch and sob. Within moments, Sam is by your side. He tenderly takes you in his arms and holds you until you calm down. Dr. Morris brings you a glass of water, which you gratefully accept, and suggest you go down to her examination room. Seeing your baby alive and well might help.

You go down to the room and Sam helps you up onto the table. Dean takes up a post on your other side, winding his fingers into those of the hand Sam doesn’t currently have a hold of. Surrounded by the two men you love the most, you begin to relax.

“Alright, ready?” Dr. Morris says, spreading the cool gel on your swollen belly.

“Ready,” you say with a nod. “Let’s find out.”

It takes a few minutes for Dr. Morris to get a good angle on the baby, but eventually she succeeds. “There we go. Looks like you’re having a baby girl.”

Sam cheers and pulls you in for a passionate kiss. Dean is laughing when you break apart and when you look up at your brother-in-law, he’s trying to discreetly wipe his eyes.

“A baby girl,” Sam murmurs, breath warm on your ear. “Told you so.”

X X X X X X

After Gordon’s failed attempt, the hunting community gives you a wide berth. You’re not complaining. It’s wonderful to have the next five months pass in peace.

By the time your due date draws near, you’re more than ready to get this baby out. Dr. Morris has decided she wants you to stay with her for the few weeks before and after the due date, just to make sure everything goes well and she can be on hand when the baby does come.

Mary Deanna Winchester is born March 28 at 3:42 AM, after a long twenty-eight hour labor. Sam freaked out when you first began having contractions, worried about everything that could potentially go wrong, but you and Dean were able to calm him down. By hour twenty, Sam was the calm one and you were the one screaming. Mary will likely be your only child, as it’s not an experience any of you are eager to repeat. However, the look on Sam’s face when Dr. Morris asked if “Dad would like to cut the cord” and then the feeling of your baby girl in your arms for the first time made it all worth it.

X X X X X X

Despite early- and current- worries on Sam’s part about not being a good father, your husband is a dream with his baby girl.

“Hello, princess,” he says, gently unbuckling her from her seat in the back of the Impala. Dean made some modifications to his Baby’s back seat in order to keep his favorite- and only, as you remind him regularly- niece as safe as possible. Mary squeals as her Daddy’s big hands tickle her sides, and then sweep her up into his arms. The newborn looks so tiny in comparison to your giant husband, who holds her with a tenderness one wouldn’t expect to find in a man of his size and upbringing. He gently pats her bum. “Oh, looks like someone’s in need of a diaper change. Let’s take care of that, shall we?”

You watch with a fond smile as he carries her into the gas station bathroom. You’re on your way to Bobby’s, where the old man has offered you his spare rooms for as long as you need them. Sam’s planning on picking up hunting again, but he wants to keep it low key. Just small, local hunts, with the occasional big hunt with Dean. He’s already got a job at the local library and has signed up for several online courses to get him back on his way to a law degree.

X X X X X X

“Sam, I’m-”

“Shh,” Bobby says hastily, gesturing with his beer at the living room.

“What?” you ask quietly, setting the groceries on the kitchen counter.

“Go see for yourself.”

You shoot him a skeptical look, but peek into the living room. Your heart melts immediately.

Sam is asleep on the couch, one big hand keeping Mary safe where the baby, dressed only in her diaper, is sleeping on her dad’s bare chest. Looks like he wanted some skin-on-skin time and ended up taking a nap.

Smiling to yourself, you whip out your phone and take several pictures of the sight. You set the best one as your wallpaper and send the other to Dean. He won’t say so, but he’ll think it’s adorable.

X X X X X X

_Nine Months Later_

“Hi, princess,” Sam says, coming down the stairs. Mary is in her high chair, grasping awkwardly at some chunky toys while you make breakfast. He crouches down so he’s more on her level. “Whatcha got there?” She waves a bright orange ring in his face and he chuckles. “You’re so silly.”

“Da-da,” she says, banging the ring on the tray.

You and Sam exchange a surprised look. “What was that?” he says, getting her attention again. “Say it again, princess.”

“Da-da,” she proclaims, almost proudly.

Sam grins wildly, hastily unbuckling her so her can scoop her up. “Your first word! That’s great, princess!” he brings Mary over to you. “Did you hear that, Mommy? Mary said her first word.”

“She did indeed,” you say, kissing the baby’s head.

“What’s going on?” Dean says, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Mary said her first word,” Sam announces.

“She did, huh? What word?”

“Da-da,” Mary says. “Da-da, da-da, da-da.”

You giggle as Dean begins attempting to get Mary to say “De” next and she loudly protests with a resounding, though probably not fully understood, “No!”

X X X X X X

_Four Years Later_

“Don’t wanna go!”

“Why not, princess?” Sam asks, crouched down to put himself on the level of his now four-year-old daughter.

“Cos doctors are scawy,” Mary informs him, kicking her legs a little where they dangle off the couch.

“They are, huh? What makes you say that?”

“Johnny as schoowl says they have big needles they poke you with so you cwy.”

“Oh, princess, what have we told you about listening to Johnny?”

“Not ta,” she admits.

“That’s right. Are you still scared?”

She nods. “A wittle bit.”

“Hmmm. I think I have just the thing to help you out with that. Sit here. I’ll be right back.”

You watch with amusement from the kitchen as he darts upstairs. Mary waits as patiently as a four-year-old can, little head of dark curls bobbing as she bounces on the cushion.

Finally, Sam comes bounding down the stairs in a set of scrubs and a white coat, remains of his costume from the company Halloween party two years ago.

“Tada,” he says, standing in front of Mary with his arms wide. You suppress a giggle. “This is what doctors way. Do I look scary to you?”

Mary shakes her head. “No.”

“Exactly. See, doctors aren’t scary at all. Besides, I’ll be right there to protect you the whole time.”

“Pwomise?”

“Pinky promise,” he says, crouching down to hold out her pinky. She solemnly wraps her own tiny one around it. “Feel better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Oh, and did I mention, doctors usually give out candy?”

X X X X X X

“Daddy, Daddy!”

Sam smiles as Mary bounces across the room to where he’s standing, checking emails on his phone. “What’s up, princess?”

“I wanna be tall like you!” she proclaims, holding her arms up. “You not busy, right?” The sweet child is always worried she’s going to interrupt Sam’s work.

“Not at all,” he assures her. He turns off his phone and sets it on the counter. “Ready to be tall?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright, up we go!”

You watch over the top of your book as Sam swings a giggling Mary up to sit on his shoulders. She clutches his chin in her little hands to steady herself, his big hands wrapped around her legs.

“Unca Dean!” she says as the man in question comes down the stairs. “I tall!”

“Yes, you are, Jelly Bean,” he says with a chuckle. “How did you grow so fast? Did you drink a magic potion?”

She laughs and shakes her head. “No, Unca Dean!”

“No magic, huh? That’s good. Are you wearing stilts?”

“No! It’s Daddy! He’s helping me be tall!”

“He is? Where is he?” Dean feigns cluelessness, looking around the kitchen in strange places for the “missing Daddy.”

You smile and return to your book.  


End file.
